


holding on | eleven & castiel

by thedoppelganger



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Doctiel, Drabble, M/M, Slash, feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>listen to holding a heart by girl named toby while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on | eleven & castiel

the doctor reached down and picked up the familiar trench coat that had once belonged to his beloved angel, and held it close letting the tears escape.

he had been watching over his angel, like he promised as they sat on the tardis with their legs dangling over the edge, fingers intertwined and shoulders brushing. castiel had sighed as he rested his head on the doctor’s shoulder. “it’s so peaceful" he murmured. the doctor chuckled softly, knowing that this was the last moment they would spend together.

he leaned down and kissed the angel on his forehead, ever so gently as if he would break at any moment. “stay with me" he muttered, close to tears. castiel lifted his head up to look at the doctor. “i can’t" he said while cupping the doctors cheek in his hand. the time lord let a tear escape and leaned his head in the angels hand. “i’ll watch over you. i promise." he said quietly letting the tears roll down his cheeks. castiel smiled and let a tear escape himself.

the doctor still standing at the edge of the river bank clutching onto the trench coat for dear life, couldn't help but feel sad. he hadn't realized that he had made it back to the tardis, still clutching the coat. he flipped a switch and walked over to the doors opening them so he could sit with his legs dangling over the ledge, remembering how he promised to watch over his angel. but instead closed his eyes and hugged the coat to his chest letting the tears stream down his face while slowly muttering how sorry his was and how he wanted his angel back.

"i need you castiel"


End file.
